Oneshot 3
by Kuroda117
Summary: Otro mas...


**Esto pasa cuando alguien como yo ve Spartacus y MLP al mismo tiempo XD**

SPARTEQUUS

En algun lugar de este mundo, lejos del lugar donde reinan los ponys en Equestria, hay un lugar llamado Deadland, un lugar donde es regido por un tiranico rey que solo se preocupa por su propio bienestar y deja que todos realice injusticia, hace años realizo una campaña en contra de Equestria donde perdio mucho de sus fuerzas, pero al retirarse derrotado asalto con lo que le quedaba una villa borrandola del mapa y llevandose consigo a casi todos los sobrevivientes como esclavos, Celestia nunca pudo recuperarlos y fueron abandonados a su suerte.

Durante los siguientes años el rey llamado Gengara, rey de los Erizapúas, Jabalis humanoides y de mal caracter, uso a los prisioneros para divertir a sus subditos y cualquiera que quisiera ver estos juegos en la "arena", apostar su dinero y vivir en libre albedrío donde nada crecia y el agua escaseaba, robaban en otros sitios estos recursos o comerciaban por ellas con el dinero recaudado de sus juegos, un caos total. ¿Pero que fue de los ponys esclavisados?...la mayoria murio ya sea de hambre, sed o en la arena, los que aguantarón lograron sobresalir y convertirse en leyendas, pero nunca obtuvierón su libertad...solo queda el último de esa villa, que nunca conocio mucho sobre su origen ya que cuando ocurrio era todavia un potrillo, lo unico que conocio fue el combate y muerte, un pony terrestre apodado Spartequus, el perro de la arena.

"¡Ciudadanos de Deadland, el gran Gengara les trae entretenimiento para ustedes...alaben a su rey!"

"¡YEAAAHHH!"

"¡VIVA GENGARA!"

"¡Traido, desde las tierras de los poderosos minotauros, Heracles...el empalador!"

"¡FIIIUUU!"

"Y aqui, el terror de todos los muertos y vivos, aquel que no duda en terminar a sus enemigos...Spartequus, el perro de la arena"

"¡YEAAAHHH!"

"¡DEADLAND EXIGE SANGRE!"

Ambos gladiadores se encuentran en la arena, Heracles...un gran minotauro con una gran musculatura, pesada amadura y cargando una enorme hacha mientras que el pony de tierra solo trae un casco, una hombrera y un pectoral sin un arma visible a su alcance

-¡Te here pedazos! Dice Heracles

Pero el pony no cruza palabras con el, solo lo observa y se queda quieto, Heracles se lanza contra el pony, levantando en lo alto su pesada arma para propinar un gran golpe que partiria en dos una roca, pero en un pestañeo el pony ya se encuentra a sus espaldas y todos se quedan en silencio tratando de descubrir que habia ocurrido, Heracles tira su hacha al piso y cae de rodillas, el pony solo regresa a las jaulas mientras la cabeza del minotauro empieza a rodar por la arena

"¡YEAAAHHH!"

"¿Acaso hay alguien que pueda derrotar a esta maquina de destrucción?"

El pony es escoltado por los guardias hacia su celda donde se empieza a limpiar la suciedad, al quitarse su casco revela su rostro lleno de varias cicratices, melena es de color cafe al igual que lo que le queda de cola, su color es guinda y sus ojos son negros y vacios de algun brillo que caracterizan a los ponys

-20 segundos...¡20 segundos!...¿es todo lo que les puedes ofrecer? Pregunta un Zarparrío, un tipo de perro humanoide que comercian con esclavos y arregla las peleas

-...

-Por lo menos hubieras dejado que se defendiera y dado un mejor espectaculo a la multitud dice el Zarparrío

-Era solo un perdedor...crei que tu raza podia conseguir mejores retos dice el pony

-¡Cuida tu lengua perro, por que eso es lo que eres!, si no dejaras ganancias hubieras terminado ya en las minas dice el Zarparrío

-Has lo que quieras dice el pony mientras el Zarparrío se aleja muy enojado

-Ahora si lo hiciste enojar Spartequus

-No me interesa Lomp

Lomp era tambien un esclavo, un gladiador que esta en una categoria menor que el...un Erizapúa que fue encerrado por no lograr pagar su deuda y obligado a pelear en la arena

-¿Crees que algún dia logres quedar libre? Pregunta Lomp

-¿Y para que querria eso? Pregunta el pony

-Bueno...no creo que prefieras estar aqui todo el tiempo limpiante la sangre de tus enemigos dice Lomp

-Para eso naci, para eso vivo y para eso morire aqui responde el pony

-Esas palabras fueron puestas en ti, no creo que tus padres quisieran que vivieras de esa manera dice Lomp

-No les importa, ya estan muertos dice el pony

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡ARRIBA EXCUSA DE VIDA, ARRIBA!

-ugg...no...puedo

-¡SI QUIERES SOBREVIVIR AQUI MAS TE VALE PONERTE DE PIE!

-¿Donde...estan mis padres?

-¡TUS DEBILUCHOS PADRES NO DUDARÓN NI 5 SEGUNDOS EN LA ARENA Y TU TERMINARAS IGUAL SI NO TE LEVANTAS!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Sabes...escuche cosas sobre tu lugar de origen dice Lomp

-¿Y que es? Pregunta el pony

-Que siempre hay comida, todos son amables y lo mejor de todo...no hay arena dice Lomp

-Pues que lugar tan aburrido responde el pony

-Vamos no hables así dice Lomp

-¿Por que te interesa tanto esto? Pregunta el pony

-Si algún día logramos tu y yo salir de aqui, quiero que me acompañes haya, a Equestria...y comencemos una nueva vida lejos de este lugar dice Lomp

-Equestria...no hay nada que me interese de ese lugar, creci aqui y aqui morire dice el pony

-¿Por que le tienes tanto rencor a tu lugar de origen? Pregunta Lomp

-Por que ellos permitierón que me transformara en lo que soy...solo eso dice el pony antes de salir de nuevo a la arena

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Ya veo por que te dejarón atras, eres debil!

-No...no lo soy...

-¡Por supuesto que lo eres!, todos los ponys que fueron traidos de ese lugar les dieron la espalda por su propia regente y ahora son mas que carne muerta en este lugar!

-Son mentiras...mis padres decian que la princesa nos rescataria

-Pues espero que los logre rescatar de la tumba llena de gusanos donde estan...¡ahora muevete!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Y aqui tenemos algo especial para ustedes, traido desde los cielos de los grifos...Argel, la cuchilla afilada"

¡BUUUUUU!

¡FUERA!

"Esta escoria se vanagloria de poder derrotar a nuestros mejores gladiadores...pues Gengara acepto su reto y le trae como oponente a Spartequus, el perro de la arena"

¡YEAAAHHH!

¡FIIIUUU!

-¿Que hace un pony como tu en este lugar? Pregunta Argel

-¿Y tu que sabes sobre mi? Pregunta el pony

-No mucho, una vez la visite antes de volverme lo que soy por ser un estupido...pero nunca pense encontrar alguien como tu en este infierno dice Argel

-Es por que soy el que le abre las puertas a los cadaveres responde el pony

-Tu reputación es bien merecida, tal vez te derrote o tal vez no...pero hasme un favor, cuando termines toma lo que guardo en mi armadura, te servira mas a ti que a mi dice Argel

Ambos contrincantes terminan de hablar y se ponen en posición, Argel revela sus poderas garras y suelta un poderoso rugido, mientras el pony solo espera, Argel se lanza contra el pero antes de que el pony hiciera un movimiento usa sus alas para elevarse y caer en picada contra el, el pony esquiva cada ataque contra el pero no todos sus esquives fueron exitosos y es rodado una y otra ves en la arena, cuando Argel prepara su ultimo lanze cuando el pony esta tirado en la arena, suelta un grito de dolor al caerse una de sus alas y estrellandose al piso, el pony revela su arma, una espada no muy larga pero si filosa que sale de su pata derecha al momento de activarse, es por eso que uno nunca sabe cuando atacara con ella o la usara para defenderse ya que usa su agilidad para defenderse y atacar

-¿Listo para que entres en el infierno? Pregunta el pony

-Si..ugggg...pero antes toma lo que ten-go aqui dice Argel mientras trata de no ahogarse con su propia sangre

-Solo es un pañuelo, ¿para que querria esto? Pregunta el pony

-Ya lo entenderas...los ponys no deberian de pelear, nadie deberia de pelear...nadie dice Argel muriendo por ahogamiento de su propia sangre

"¡El vencedor de esta contienda, Spartequus!"

¡YEEEAAAHHH!

En la jaula

-Te dio pelea el grifo ¿eh? Dice Lomp

-Solo lo alargue para que estuvieran felices, era debil responde el pony

-¿Que tienes ahi? Pregunta Lomp

-Solo un pañuelo, lo usare para asearme dice el pony

-Pero trae unos dibujos, dejame verlo antes de que lo arruines dice Lomp

-¿Que es esto? Pregunta el pony al observar diversas figuras en el

-Eso parece el sol...ese la luna...eso es un corazón...y ese parece una estrella rodeada de varias...esto es de Equestria mi amigo dice Lomp

-¿Por que tendria que cargar esto ese tipo? Pregunta el pony

-¿Te dijo algo antes de que lo terminaras? Pregunta Lomp

-Solo que nadie deberia de pelear, que yo no deberia de pelear...¿en que clase de mundo estaba pensando? Pregunta el pony

-En el mundo que yo quisiera que pensaras...aún estas a tiempo de terminar como el asesino que quieren que seas dice Lomp

-Ya termine con varios, desde hace años estas pezuñas estan llenas de sangre...nada podria quitarlas dice el pony

-Lo disfrutaste dice Lomp

-¿Que? Pregunta el pony

-¿Que si lo disfrutaste al hacerlo? Pregunta Lomp

-Yo...no...responde el pony

-Entonces aun tienes lo que creyeron quitarte, no eres un perro...eres alguien con corazón, cuando llegue aqui, tu fuiste el unico que me hablo y me enseño a pelear para no morir ahi, podras decir que solo fue para ya no escuchar el silencio pero fue mas bien...amistad dice Lomp

-Debieron pegarte mucho en la cabeza en tu ultima pelea dice el pony

-Burlate si quieres, pero piensalo ok...dice Lomp mientras las antorchas del lugar se apagan y la oscuridad se apodera del lugar

En medio de la noche el pony despierta y se ve cubierto por la luz de la luna, era realmente imposible que la luz atravesara la pequeña ventana de su celda pero lo hacia, miro fijamente esa luz y despues vio el pañuelo con las marcas de las princesas, solo reconocia la del sol pero las otras eran desconocidas para el...por primera vez en muchos años se puso a pensar en el hogar que le fue arrebatado cuando era muy pequeño.

Los siguientes combates fueron para asombro de los presentes ademas de una gran y total perdida para los apostadores ya que se negaba a pelear o no terminaba con sus enemigos permitiendoles vivir, fueron muchas veces de encierros en las fosas, azotes, quemaduras e incluso palizas de sus contrincantes que al final nunca lo matarón por la misma piedad que el demostraba

En el palacio

-La gente me abuchea, se burla de mi...¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE PERRO! Grita Gengara

-No sabemos que le pasa, es como si le hubieran quitado la voluntad de pelear...se comporta como un...

-Uno de Equestria...algo paso y quiero que lo arregles en este mismo instante...no puedo gobernar sin brindarles a mis subditos juegos digno de ellos y de su perro asesino ordena Gengara

En las jaulas

-¿Que tratas de hacer ahora?...¿impresionar a tus fans? Pregunta Lomp

-Ya me harte de esto...no sere mas el juguete de Gengara responde el pony

-No se si decirte tonto o felicitarte por esa descisión dice Lomp

-¡PERRO!

-Aqui viene la mas bella del lugar dice Lomp

-¡POR TU CULPA CASI ME COMEN VIVO ENFRENTE DE GENGARA! Grita el Zarparrío

-Le daras indigestión a alguien...argggg dice el pony mientras es aporreado en la cabeza

-¡Silencio!...te obligare a volver a ser el perro que eres dice el Zarparrío

-No...soy..uggg...un perro...soy...un pony responde Spartequus pero se le cae el pañuelo que tenia escondido

-¿Que es esto?...¿de donde lo sacaste? Pregunta el Zarparrío

-¡De-vu...el-velo! Ordena el pony

-Sabia que alguien te habia metido algo a la cabeza, crei que ya habias entendido en que Equestria te habia abandonado, ¡OLVIDA YA ESE LUGAR! Grita el Zarparrío mientras tira al fuego el pañuelo que comienza a quemarse

-¡NOOOOO! Grita el pony

-¡Dejalo en paz! Reclama Lomp

-¿Te atreves a levantarme la voz? Pregunta el Zarparrío

-¡Así es aliento de vomito! Desafia Lomp

El Zarparrío se da la vuelta y saca de entre sus ropas una daga que la entierra en el estomago de Lomp, pero el erizapúa lo empieza a sujetar fuertemente hacia el

-¡SUELTAME AHORA! Ordena el Zarparrío

Los dos guardias se apresuran a ayudarlo, pero el pony aprovecha para estrellar a uno contra las rejas y al otro lo golpea en la cara para despues romperle el cuello en el suelo, el Zarparrío logra soltarse de Lomp para enocntrase frente a frente con Spartequus y este le da un cabezaso que le hunde la nariz y lo termina

-¡Lomp...Lomp! Dice el pony

-Cielos...como duele...arggg...dice Lomp

-Resiste amigo...resiste dice el pony

-No..ya es tarde para mi...pero...ugggg..no para ti dice Lomp

-No, no...los dos tenemos que llegar a Equestria, ese era el plan que siempre decias dice el pony

-No creo...hacer ese viaje...si quieres hacerme un favor y...redimir a todos aquellos que terminaste...uhhh, vive esta vida como debio de haber sido...uhhhhh...antes de que te la arrebataran...uhh...uhh...uhh dice Lomp soltando su último suspiro

-¡Lomp!...¿Lomp?...lomp...dice el pony soltando el cadaver ya sin vida de su unico amigo en este lugar

La tragedia que habia sucedido en las jaulas fue creciendo al haberse liberado a cada prisionero que comenzarón una gran revuelta, los guardias eran insuficientes ante tal numero de prisioneros que comenzaron a destruir mas esta tierra de infortunios y muerte, casi llegando al palacio de lujos de Gengara

-¿Que es lo que sucede? Pregunta Gengara

-Los prisioneros mi señor, han sido liberados

-¿Y por que no los detienen? Pregunta Gengara

-Son demasiados señor, no podremos contenerlos

-¡QUIERO LA CABEZA DEL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO! Grita Gengara

-Entonces ven por el...Gengara dice el pony en las puertas de las habitaciones de Gengara

-El perro dice Gengara

-No...Spartequus...es el nombre que me pusiste ¿recuerdas? Pregunta el pony

-¿Y que planeas hacer?...¿matarme? Pregunta Gengara

-...

-Si lo haces seguiras siendo el mismo asesino que te estabas negando a hacer, incluso apuesto que mataste a varios en tu escape, sigues siendo el mismo perro dice Gengara

-Todos aquellos que aprecian su vida, vayanse ahora...solo habra una muerte mas y no deseo que sea la suya dice el pony

-¿A donde van?...¡regresen!...¡COBARDES! Grita gengara

-Ya todo termino Gengara, el infierno que creaste ahora viene por ti dice el pony mientras avanza hacia el

-No...yo hice todo esto para que vivieramos con lujo y comodidad todos dice Gengara

-Pero eres el unico que vive entre ellos, mientras halla afuera mueren de hambre, de sed, de injusticia y pobreza dice el pony

-¡Alejate de mi, te lo advierto! Ordena Gengara tomando una espada en sus manos

-Si tienes un arma, ¿entonces por que me temes? Pregunta el pony sin detenerse

-¡ALEJATE! Grita gengara lanzandose contra el

El pony esquiva su lance pero no lo ataca y solo se rie de ese tonto intento, lo que hace que Gengara se enfade aun mas y vuelva a lanzarse para ser esquivado de la misma forma solo que ahora este se tropieza hacia la ventana y cae por ella terminando de una vez por todas el reinado de Gengara, rey de los Erizapúas. El pony se asoma al vacio para despues retirarse al ver que el palacio comienza a quemarse y realiza el recorrido hacia otro sitio mas tranquilo, pasan días y noches comiendo hierba seca y tratando de beber agua potable, pero esta tierra es muy dura y mas para aquel que no tiene nada, caminando sin rumbo alguno ya que nunca salio de aquel lugar desde que fue encerrado, hasta una mañana en que sus fuerzas se le agotarón

-¡Capitán!...

-¿Que sucede?

-Mire ahi

-Por la gracia de Celestia, ¡traingan al médico!

-¡Aguanta, aguanta!

Spartequus solo escuchaba voces en su delirio, perdio la noción del tiempo hasta que logro recobrar la conciencia, hallandose en una tienda de campaña

-Por fin despiertas...temi que no lograras sobrevivir

-¿Quien es usted? Pregunta el pony

-Soy el medico de esta unidad, jamas pensamos hallar a alguien con vida en este lugar

-¿Seguimos en Deadland? Pregunta el pony

-En sus limites mas bien, estas en Equestria amigo mio

-¿Equestria? Pregunta el pony

-Si...¿cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamaban Spartequus

-Spartequus...curioso nombre...tienes muchas heridas y cicatrices, ¿que hacias en ese lugar?

-Era por que vivia ahi desde que era pequeño responde el pony

-¿Por que queria alguien vivir ahi?

-Era un prisionero responde el pony

-Un segundo...prisionero...¿acaso eres de la antigua villa Cotton?

-¿Cotton?...recuerdo...ese nombre dice el pony

-Por todos los cielos de Equestria...aguarda aqui

El pony no comprende por que le interesaba tanto ese nombre, la antigua villa que habia antes de que Gengara la destruyera en su huida de Equestria, pero no le importo y volvio a dormir para seguir recuperando las fuerzas

-Despierta Spartequus, vamos...

-¿Que?...¿que sucede? Pregunta el Pony

-Alguien muy especial a venido a verte, no crei que viniera tan rapido...puede pasar

A la tienda primero entran dos guardias que abren la entrada dejando pasar a una alicornio blanca que a primera vista no la reconoce hasta que observa la Cutie Mark del sol en su costado

-Celestia...¿que haces aqui?...¡APARTATE DE MI VISTA! Grita Spartequus

-¿Como osas hablarle asi a la princesa?

-Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo

-Dejenlo...es comprensible que este furioso contra mi dice Celestia

-Pero princesa...

-Todos los de la villa...mis padres...¡TODOS MURIERON ESPERANDO QUE VINIERAS A SACARLOS DE ESE INFIERNO EN QUE VIVIERÓN!...¿PUEDES VIVIR CON ESO EN TU CABEZA CELESTIA?...¿LA MUERTE DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TE VENERABAN?...grita Spartequus tirandose al suelo y comenzando a llorar

-No...responde Celestia

-Los vi morir a todos...vi morir a mas por mis propias pezuñas...vi morir al unico amigo que tenia...y lo unico que me mantenia vivo era regresar...hasta que lo olvide...y ese sentimiento regreso de nuevo para que pudiera llegar hasta aqui...perdi todo...todo...dice Spartequus

-Lo se...pase mucho tiempo buscandolos...buscando a cada uno de ustedes hasta que ya no pude mas, lo unico que me quedo fue rezar por que regresaran a su hogar, cada día, cada noche, incluso a pesar de tener muchas alegrias, mi corazón jamas sano...fue una herida profunda al igual que las tuyas...que ahora esta sanando al ver que uno de ellos logro regresar a mi, regreso a su hogar...bienvenido a casa...bienvenido a Equestria...dice Celestia mientras lo abraza y ambos lloran por que por fin, una herida muy dolorosa podra sanar al fin...


End file.
